


Save your grace f*** a human

by Gold_wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Angels, Dubious Consent, I'm Sorry, Kinky sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Porn, Regular Sex, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, confused humans, freaked out humans, horny angels, no i'm not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gold_wings/pseuds/Gold_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the angels have called a truce up in heaven because of a new threat, something is slowly darning all of there grace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save your grace f*** a human

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is going to be all smut between never or barely heard of parings.  
> This is my first time writing a smut fic and I know i'm not that great of a writer so wish me luck :)

Gabriel shouted over all the loud and panicked talking between all his siblings “hey every body shut up!” all the angels fell silent and looked over at the archangel. Gabriel let out a tired sigh before counting talking “look I know every one is a little freaked out because of the grace issue but we got the best angels looking into isn't that right Cas” he elbowed his worn out little brother, Castiel eyes weird in shock as all the angles went from looking at Gabriel to staring at him Castiel shot Gabriel a dirty look before speaking to the crowed of his brothers and sisters “my self and some human friends have been trying to track the reason of the draining graces so far we have ruled out demons and every other know supernatural being.” 

“Even if you don’t know what is causing are grace to drain do you think there’s a way we can stop losing what graces we have left” a weak voice called out from the crowed Castiel looked for the speaker of the weak voice and his eyes landed on a sickly looking Samandriel. Castiel quickly looked away not wanting to meet his brother’s hopeful and desperate gazes. Before Castiel could come up with a nice way of saying they had no idea of what was happening he saw a late lone angel walking up to the group, but as the angel got closer Castiel gasp the angel graces was not weak if anything his grace was glowing with strength.

“Hello every one long time no see” the angel gave a nervous giggle “I guess u’all know why I’m here” Before Castiel or anyone else could say anything Gabriel was in front of there glowing brother hands on hips giving him a pointed look “all right spill it how is your grace so strong” Gabriel snapped The angel shifted nervously under Gabriel’s gaze even if his powers were depleted a archangel is still a force to be reckon with the angel gulped before speaking “brothers, sisters a few days ago I was just like you my graces slowly draining away but I found a temporary cure,  
the energy from a human soul.  
Castiel went rigid and was by the angels side in a second “do you know how dangers it is to touch and pull energy from a human soul” Castiel said through gritted teeth. The angel through his hands up in the air in surrender poses “n-no no there’s no touching you see I was weak, scared and lousy feeling and one of the humans I have been staying with said if I would lay in bed with him that I would feel better I’m pretty sure he did not mean my grace would get a power boost, but that is what happened” 

Castiel relaxed a little and asked about the humans health “o they are always fine, there a little tired and clingy afterwards but there souls are back up to full strength after they rest” Gabriel raised an eyebrow and smirked “they ?” he asked “as in more than one” the angel nodded his head yes and took a step back from his big brothers unnerving smirk before speaking, again “well Dav-“ he stopped talking medley and shifted nervously Gabriel rolled his eyes before reassuring him that they weren’t going to track down the humans that had been hiding him. The angel smiled before counting “well David was curious if the sex and my grace boost was some kind of a fluke so he talked his partner Dee-Dee into laying with me to, at first she was not very responsive and my grace didn’t even twitch but I’m sure she was only doing it to shut me and David up but then I started to do some of the things that David told me to try when laying with Dee-Dee and well lets just say by the end of it my grace was buzzing”

Castiel squinted his eyes and cocked his head to the side “so you mean the only way to charge are grace back to power so we can find out who or what is draining it, is to find a human and have satisfying intercourse with them?” Castiel asked

“yup” the angel replayed Castiel and Gabriel looked at each other before a flurry of wings flapping caught there attention they looked behind them to see many of there brother and sisters flying down to earth Castiel mouth dropped open and he looked back to Gabriel what are we going to do brother.

Gabriel looked over at him I don’t know about you little bro, but I’m going down there to find some humans to consent the pants off of.  
and with a snap of his fingers he was gone Castiel just shook his head before heading back to earth himself.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah now the smut can being I all ready know who the first two parings are going to be I just need to write them down so hopefully I can update soon.
> 
> Reviews are loved thank you


End file.
